In a hybrid vehicle as a proposed vehicle, when a heating device in a passenger compartment is switched on and a cooling water temperature of an engine is less than a preset temperature, a target charge-discharge amount for charging a battery is set to a charge-discharge amount that makes the charge amount of the battery be less in comparison with the time when the cooling water temperature is not less than the preset temperature (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This control of the vehicle prevents a rapid increase of a remaining charge of the battery, applies a load from a motor to the engine for a relatively longer time, and accelerates heat generation of the engine.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-147050